Beauty and Delinquent
by Grimm48
Summary: Patty has another friend in school, Ryan someone she liked when she was still fat but lost touch with.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Patty has another friend in school, Ryan someone she thought she liked when she was still fat but lost touch with him.

Disclaimer: I don't own O.C. or Insatiable.

* * *

Patty is standing in the cafeteria, looking around like a lost lamb. Part of the reason for this is that she is fearing she's responsible for killing the homeless man she bumped into yesterday for revenge and the other is that she is not feeling ready to face the drama the school cafeteria brings with itself.

She is looking through the groups of kids where she wouldn't stick out and who might accept her.

She dismisses both the stoners and the marching-band club because they bullied her same as most others and then sees a popular upperclassman wave her over to their table.

"So you're new?" The girl who waved her over asks.

"Definitely new on the outside." Patty replies nervously.

"Hey, Alicia, have you met… I'm sorry, who are you?" The girl who waved her over asks her friend who just arrived and Patty gets a flashback of the girl stealing her food and insulting her, prompting her to walk away. She walks over to a table with a few empty chairs and sits down on one, eating her meal on her own. Until she sees two guys which catch their attention, a blonde one is making his way over to her and she spots a wavy haired brunette walking behind the blonde.

'Wow, talk about hottie…' Patty thinks, eyeing the brunette walking by her table until the blonde stands in front of her, talking to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Patty asks the blonde apologetically.

"I was asking if this seat is free." Ryan asks, standing next to the seat across from her.

"Sure, sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention." She says with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, no worries. He's new, same as me in case you're wondering. Christian or Christopher, I think. I'm Ryan." He introduces himself to her, offering her a handshake.

"Patty." She introduces herself, shaking his hand and brushing her hair over her ear with her other hand.

"So, are you new as well?" He asks, starting to eat his lunch.

"Oh, uhm… No?" Patty answers awkwardly.

"Really? You don't sound too sure. Either way, nice to meet you." Ryan says with a small smirk on his face, though for some reason Patty didn't find it offensive like she does usually.

"You too." She tells him stiffly.

"Say, do I know you from somewhere? You haven't been to Chino have you?" (AN: for sake of story Chino will be only hours away instead of across the country) Ryan asks her.

"Uhm no, not recently." Patty says.

"Hmm then you're probably not her." Ryan says thoughtfully.

"So, other topic, you don't remember last night do you?" He asks, giving her an amused look.

"Uhh…" Patty says, her throughts running rampant inside her head if the blonde cute guy in front of her saw her set fire to the motel room.

"Sorry, I have to get this." Patty tells him, looking at her phone which buzzes on her table and sees a message from her best friend Nonnie telling her to get a lawyer, which means she found something out about the homeless guy.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She says, standing up and rushing away with Ryan looking after her curious before he gets back to eating his meal.

* * *

Soon after across town Bob Armstrong is having a crisis when his wife hands him photos, Regina one of his hated enemies got of him talking to Magnolia, Bob Barnad's daughter with her only in a bra.

After convincing his wife that the call he gets from Patty may be important he picks it up only to hear Patty tell him "I think I may have killed someone." He quickly makes his way to her school and meets with Patty and her best friend Nonnie.

"My life just started, I don't want it to be over already." Patty says in tears with Bob standing across from her.

"Uhm, is he bothering you?" Ryan, the blonde Patty met earlier that day asks as he's walking past the three, heading for the bike racks.

"No, he's a friend." Patty replies sniffling.

"Everything OK?" Ryan asks, stopping near the group.

"Yeah, don't worry about this, I'm just a bit emotional right now." She tells him and hugs Bob with Nonnie squeezing herself into the embrace as well.

"Alright, take care." Ryan tells her and shrugs his shoulders before getting on his bike and taking off.

"I'm a horrible person, I wanted to hurt him." Patty tells them, recalling her rage from last night.

"Listen to me Patty. Having a murderous thought is not the same as murderous intent. That is not who you are." Bob tells her.

"How do you know?" Patty asks, stopping her tears.

"Because I see you, because I see what's really in your heart. We are going to proof you didn't do this, together." He tells her.

"All of us." Nonnie says agreeing.

"You, you need to jog your memory. Go back mentally retrace your steps from last night but stay away from the motel and out of trouble." Bob instructs her.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Patty is lying in her bed with Nonnie straddling her.

"Are you sure about this?" Patty asks doubtful.

"Yeah, we need to re-enact the events of last night." Nonnie tells her.

"I think he said to mentally retrace." Patty argues.

"Trust me. Anything can trigger a memory. I'll be the homeless guy, so did you guys kiss?" Nonnie asks leaning down to her best friend.

"No, we didn't kiss." Patty replies.

"Was he on top of you or were you on top of him?" Nonnie asks.

"I'm telling you, the last thing I remember is fire-starter and then vodka and all went black." Patty says, sitting up with Nonnie taking a seat on the beds' edge.

"OK, first of all I can't even cope with fire-starter because it hurts too much. What were you wearing last night?" Nonnie asks her.

"Those." Patty says, nodding to a pair of jean shorts lying in her room.

"Aha, A clue." Nonnie says, taking a Cheetos bag out of one of her pockets.

"I never eat Cheetos." Patty says confused.

"Let me check. Yes, orange powder. Definitely Cheetos. And the booze n' stuff is right by that motel we should go over there to find out who was working and see if you said anything about what you did." Nonnie says, after licking her best friends finger.

"Oh my god, you're really good at this." Patty compliments her.

Meanwhile Bob went to the halfway in to inspect the crime scene and find out what proof they have against Patty or whoever else caused the fire.

* * *

|At booze n' stuff|

"Hey Donald, was I here last night?" Patty asks Donald after she and Nonnie entered the shop.

"Wait, you didn't remember anything?" He asks while he's putting away some merchandise.

"No I was totally shitfaced." Patty tells him.

"Was she acting weird, like she did something bad?" Nonnie questions.

"She was bad for sure." Donald says with a grin.

"OK, so I came in and bought Cheetos right?" Patty asks.

"Flaming hot." Donald says.

"Did she smell like smoke like from the fire?" Nonnie questions.

"No, but she was definitely smoking." Donald says stifling a laugh.

"Tell me what happened." Patty demands to know.

"You showed me your titties." Donald tells her.

"What?" Patty asks shocked.

"I reminded you that you still owed me for lying for you in court, so you showed me your…" Donald explains.

"Did we, hook up?" Patty asks.

"No, I thought we were going to but you got kind of mad when I asked why you weren't wearing a bra." Donald explains.

"I wasn't wearing a bra?" Patty asks confused.

"FYI my sister says going bra-less is bad for your back." He remarks.

"Shut up Choi." Patty tells him and marches out of the store with Nonnie.

"I must've left my bra in the bathroom." Patty says.

"I thought you said you guys didn't hook up." Nonnie says confused.

"I went there to seduce him, so I freed up some assets." Patty tells her.

"Wait, if the police took my bra into evidence, they can place me at the crime-scene." Patty says thoughtfully.

"Only with DNA." Nonnie cuts in.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life in prison and then I will never see Bob again or be a beauty queen and I won't ever be able to talk to that hot guy from school." Patty says worried.

"Brick?" Nonnie questions.

"No, this new guy, he's like the hottest guy I've ever seen." Patty tells her.

"Who? Blondie?" Nonnie asks.

"No, another guy. Christian or Christopher apparently. The blonde one is Ryan, he's very nice too. Oh fuck I just remembered, he might have seen me yesterday." Patty replies, freaking out.

"What?" Nonnie questions.

"He asked me if I remembered last night and gave me a knowing look.

"OK calm down, one problem at a time. We'll just go and get your bra back. I know the evidence clerk. I'll distract her while you get the bra." Nonnie says.

"Oh my god, you're amazing." Patty says.

The two girls then head to the police station where Patty steals her bra from evidence, while she's doing this Bob calls her and tells her that she needs an alibi for 11.54 a.m. She remembers that the booze n' stuff has security footage and she and Nonnie head back to the shop after she finished removing the bra from evidence while Bob heads to the hospital to see how the homeless guy is doing.

* * *

|A couple hours later|

"Uhh, where is Donald?" Patty asks the shop owner when she and Nonnie arrive at the shop.

"He's not here. Something I can help you with?" Mr Choi asks.

"Yeah uhh, this is going to sound weird but I have to proof that I was here last night. Would you mind if I looked through your security camera footage?" She asks.

"Yes I mind. This is a place of business." Mr. Choi tells her.

"What if I bought something." Patty says, handing him a bill and taking a slim jim.

"That's odd. The thumbdrive with the footage is missing." Choi says surprised.

The two girls march outside to start their search for Donald Choi.

"That porn horder Choi stole my alibi. We have to find him." Patty says annoyed.

"Wait, isn't that his car right there?" Nonnie asks, pointing at a blue car parked in front of the store, partially covered with a tarp.

Patty rips away the tarp only to see Donald jerking off to the security camera footage.

Everyone yells out in shock and the girls turn away while Donald comes out, zipping up his pants.

"That is an invasion of privacy." Donald tells them.

"You were jerking off in a public parking lot to a video of my back." Patty tells him accusingly.

"I was not." He protests.

"Then what were you doing?" Nonnie asks dumbfounded.

"Jerking off to the memory of your front." He tells them.

"Give us the security footage and we won't tell everyone you were in your car punching the clown." Nonnie demands. And He shows them the footage, placing the laptop on the roof of his car.

"Shit 12.05. that's 10 minutes after the fire started. It still doesn't exhonorate me." Patty says.

"Hold on, if we can proof that it took you longer than 10 minutes at full speed to get from here to the hotel you're off the hook but we have to have the same conditions or the result won't be reliable." Donald tells her.

"I'm confused." Patty says.

"We're going to get you drunk and then time how long you'll need from here to get to the hotel." Nonnie tells her.

Donald then goes inside and gets some booze from his fathers' store.

While he's gone and Nonnie and Patty are waiting at Donalds' car Ryan arrives on his bike.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ryan greets them, while he locks his bike in front of the shop.

"Uhm…" Patty says not knowing what to say since he might have seen her yesterday.

"We're trying to recreate what happened last night with Patty." Nonnie tells him.

"Oh, so you do not remember. I knew it." Ryan says with a smirk.

"Yeah well spill it or I'll have my father get it out of you, he's a cop." Nonnie says trying to sound threatening, but failing.

"What's the big deal?" Ryan asks, arriving in front of the girls.

"I need to clear my name for the fire at the hotel yesterday but I can't remember anything." Patty explains.

"Hmm well when I arrived here last night the fire was already going and the firemen were arriving." Ryan says.

"Why were you trying to tease me then by asking if I remembered last night?" Patty asks confused.

"Oh, I see. That's what set you off in the cafeteria, sorry I didn't think you'd be involved in the fire. Well I saw you after I left the shop. I had gotten something to eat and saw you sitting on the curb eating some Cheetos." Ryan starts.

"See, Cheetos." Nonnie tells her proudly.

"Yes whatever. As I was saying you were sitting there and I saw that you were hammered. We talked a bit and then you just passed out." Ryan continues.

"We talked? Did I say something about the fire or doing something bad?" Patty asks.

"No, like I said earlier I had no clue you were worried about the fire. I asked your name and found out we were in the same school, that's why I sat down with you for lunch." He replies.

"Phew. But what happened after I passed out? I woke up in bed." Patty asks confused.

"Well I managed to wake you enough to tell me where you live. After that I carried you to your home and managed to catch your mom before she had to leave somewhere." Ryan informs her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. You carried me all the way home when I'm so heavy." Patty says.

"Heavy? You're pretty light, see." He tells her and lifts her up by her midsection with Nonnie protesting from the side, "Stop that."

"Sorry, but why do you think you're heavy? That's bullshit." He tells Patty.

"Thanks, it just I used to be overweight, like a lot." Patty tells him.

"Hmm, it is you then isn't it." Ryan says, looking at her closely.

"What is me?" Patty asks confused.

"I told you I remembered you. You were that nice girl that always came to eat at the shop I used to work in in Chino." He tells her.

"What… I have no idea what you're talking about." Patty says before pulling Nonnie aside whispering,

"Oh my god that's the guy I told you about. Remember four months ago."

"Wait, he's the donut shop guy?" Nonnie questions.

"Yes." Patty says and they turn back to Ryan.

"Haha, excuse us. Just some girl talk." Patty says nervously.

"Don't pretend, I remember you." Ryan tells her.

"Great, now what? Want to make fun of fatty-patty too?" Patty yells annoyed.

"No? I actually thought you were pretty cool." He tells her.

"Why?" She asks confused.

"I don't know just a gut feeling." He says shrugging his shoulders.

"Then where have you been the last four months?" She asks annoyed.

"Juvie. And then I had to move." He tells her.

"What? Why?" Patty asks.

"I was with my brother when he stole a car and it took two weeks or so until a lawyer got me out because I was only there and tried to stop him. My brother got three years in juvie though." Ryan explains.

"And why did you move?" Nonnie asks confused.

"Long story short my mother bailed when I was in juvie and the lawyer took me in. I live in his family's poolhouse." Ryan explains.

"What about your father?" Patty asks.

"He's been in jail for a long time already." Ryan informs her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never knew mine." Patty replies.

"Hey, I got the booze!" Donald tells them excitedly, arriving next to them.

"Why do you want to get drunk again?" Ryan asks.

"I need an alibi for the fire." Patty says, starting to down one small bottle after the other.

"Sure." Ryan says looking at the group dumbfounded.

"Rock and Roll." Patty tells them, putting down the last bottle.

"OK, go!" Donald says, starting a timer on his mobile. Patty then tries to walk to the hotel, only to veer off to the side into a tree.

"Ouch." Ryan says, going after her with the group and watching her struggle to stand up before finally lying on the floor saying "I give up."

"I think we should bring her to the ER." Nonnie tells them.

"Alright, we can take my car." Donald says.

"OK, bring it around we'll help her up." Ryan tells the Chinese teen, who runs over to his car, starting it up.

"Alright Patty. Can you hold onto me? Can you do that?" Ryan asks, turning the girl onto her back and putting one arm under her knees while bending down and trying to get her to hold into his neck with his other arm.

"What are you doing?" Nonnie protests.

"What? You want me to throw her over my shoulder like a sack of flour?" He asks incredulously.

"N- No." Nonnie says and keeps quiet while keeping her eyes on him.

Ryan picks Patty up, carrying her in front of him with her having put her arms around his neck.

"Thanks handsome." She slurs.

"Can you open the door?" Ryan tells Nonnie, who opens the car door for them.  
Ryan then lies the girl down in the back with Nonnie entering from the other side and he gets in the passenger side.

* * *

A couple minutes later they arrive in the hospital where Ryan carries Patty to the ER with Nonnie leading the way while Donald already drove off, going back to work. While Patty is getting her stomach pumped due to the intoxication Nonnie takes the call on Patty's phone where Bob tells her that Nonnie has to keep Patty away from the hospital.

"Well that might be harder than you think. She's had to sort of get her stomach pumped, sooo." Nonnie tells him.

"I'm so sorry. I feel like this is all my fault." Nonnie apologizes to Patty who's still drunk but at least won't pass out.

"No, this is the most fun I've ever had. We usually just sit at home, now we're out in the world. Unless I get put into jail and it all goes away." Patty tells her.

"Hi handsome." Patty greets Bob, who marches into the room.

"Girls I asked you to get a time code, would it kill you to listen?" Bob tells them disappointed.

"And who is he?" Bob then asks, pointing at Ryan who sits in a chair in the corner.

"He's blonde cutie, but I saw Donald Choi's P." She tells him.

"Uhm, I'm Ryan, not this Donald Choi." Ryan tells the older man.

"True, but it was horrible." Nonnie says.

"I had never seen a P. before." Patty slurs.

"OK. We have bigger fish to fry. I checked with the DA and he's coming down here to question the homeless guy, so I'll have to go in first and try to do damage control. Your dad is in the room with him, do you think you can distract him?" Bob tells them, looking at Nonnie.

"Yeah, he's my dad. I think I can manage." Nonnie replies.

"Patty you stay here, we can not let the homeless guy see you. Patty stay!" Bob tells her, while he, Nonnie and Ryan leave the room.

"Let me ask you something, you've known Patty since she was 3. Do you think she'd be capable of something like this?" Bob asks Nonnie, pulling her aside with Ryan waiting next to the patient's door for them.

"Well she's definitely different now that she's skinny but she's got her head on straight." Nonnie tells him.

"I missed you guys." Patty says, stumbling over to them with a bag still attached to her arm, which she rolls along with her.

"Oh my god you just can not follow directions." Bob tells her.

"I'll take her back." Ryan says, going over to her, where she throws herself onto him saying "Cutie." Loudly.

"That's her. That's the girl I was with last night. She started the fire." The homeless guy then tells Nonnie's father, pointing at Patty, who's hugging Ryan.

"Patty! Would you please come in here." Nonnie's father tells her and she comes into the room with Ryan helping her walk straight.

"Were you with this man at the hotel last night?" Nonnie's father asks.

"Tell them blondie." The man says.

Bob then presents himself as Patty's attorney and solves the case, finding a batterie in the man's belongings which proves that he removed the fire alarm's batterie.

Once he solved the case and informs Bob Barker of his success, he tells Patty "You're going to get yourself home and go straight to bed, think you can handle that?" Bob asks her.

"Yeah, uhm thank you for saving me." Patty tells him and leaves with Ryan and Nonnie, signs herself out after she changed into her clothes.

As the three are walking past the homeless guy's room Patty stops, saying "I'll be right back."

"Where is she going?" Ryan asks Nonnie when they see her waltz into the man's room with the two following her.

"Just so you know. I'm the fatty you punched, you broke my jaw. I couldn't eat solid food for three months. So you owe me an apology." Patty tells him.

"An apology? You should be thanking be, cause of me you got skinny." The man tells her.

"Skinny isn't magic, it doesn't take away all of the years that I got treated like shit." Patty tells him.

"Let it go." The man says laughing.

"I can't. I might be skinny on the outside but on the inside I'm still fatty patty." She says.

"That's pathetic." The man says.

"Alright, Patty come on he's not worth your time." Ryan tells her.

"No, I want him to hurt like I hurt. I wish I had lit his ass on fire. I hope you drop fucking dead!" Patty says angrily while staring down the man whose heart gives out with her glaring at him while Ryan is holding her hand to stop her from attacking him.

"OK, weird. Let's go." Nonnie tells them and the three leave the room while nurses try to resuscitate the man.

"Are you OK?" Ryan asks Patty concerned once they are out of the room.

"Yes. I am." She says with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Episode 3 happens as in episode; Patty and Bob visit Stella-Rose who has her own agenda and tries to have Bob all to herself and gives Patty the necklace.

* * *

A couple of hours ago Bob was training with Patty to get her ready for the upcoming Oki-enoki Swamp Festival when his wife informs him that the pageant has been cancelled, but since Patty needs to win any pageant to qualify for the miss Magic Jesus pageant Bob and his wife with the cooperation of the Barnards' get the idea to have their own pageant to raise awareness for working mothers.

* * *

|present time|

"Bob wants you to do a mother daughter pageant with his wife? She's not your mom." Nonnie asks Patty while lying on her friend's bed with Patty packing a case with makeup.

"It's symbolic. Plus if we win I get to compete in miss Magic Jesus." Patty tells her.

"Wait so you're telling me that Bob suddenly made up a pageant and if you win it you qualify?" Nonnie asks doubtfully.

"The rules are pretty lax for local pageants. It gets tougher for bigger pageants like regionals. So win mother- daughter and boom qualified." Patty informs her.

"Sure, if you look over the fact that you're trying to blow up Bob's marriage. And if you give Coralee the necklace she'll hate you, leave Bob and ruin any chance you have at winning the pageant." Nonnie tells her.

"Yeah, pageant first. Then necklace. Plus if I do the pageant first I can get close to Coralee and find out what Bob likes in a woman." Patty says.

"Wait, remind me again, why are you so into him? I mean it's not like you aren't also crushing on first his son and then there is that Christian guy you like and let's not forget our often mute Ryan." Nonnie asks her, counting on the people Patty has a crush on.

"Hush, true I like Brick. But I've never talked to Christian and Ryan just is too late. I have my Bob now." Patty replies.

"Wait, Ryan is too late? Did you forget that he's the one you were originally crushing on before you lost all that weight?" Nonnie berates her.

"And he went to Juvie and lost his chance. So again hush and let me have this." Patty says.

"Patty I'm home." Angie says entering her house.

"When did your mom get back from her aa retreat?" Nonnie questions.

"Just now apparently. I haven't heard from her in over a week." Patty answers.

"My retreat was amazing, I feel so Zen just like I'm floating." Angie tells the two girls, joining them in Patty's room.

"Good for you, I need to go." Patty says uninterested and closes her case, leaving with it.

"Where?" Her mother asks.

"Since when do you care?" Patty shoots back.

"Patty! Come on what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Angie asks her daughter, following her with Nonnie.

"It means you've been gone for days and I needed you. You left me with no way to reach you. You left me 20 dollars for pizza that lasted half a day. You missed my first day of school and you missed my crisis." Patty says hurt.

"What happened?" Angie asks.

"Don't worry about it. Bob Armstrong took care of it. And I've got to go. Bob is coaching me for a mother daughter pageant." Patty tells her.

"That's nice, at least we can do that together." Angie says.

"I'm doing it with Bob's wife, Coralee." Patty says and leaves the house.

* * *

Once Patty is over at the Armstrong's house Bob convinces his wife to get on board with the idea of her competing with Patty and Patty suggests that they get some other mothers to join in at the back to school night which takes place that evening. Before Bob and Coralee head to the event however they confront their son about him sleeping with Dixie's mother. Having seen a photo of him with the half-dressed Regina in his car when he ran a red light.

At the back to school night Bob, Coralee and Patty are handing out flyers for the working mom's organization and Coralee gets to talking with Patty and finds out about her family situation, that her mother isn't reliable and that she doesn't know her father. After the event Coralee and Patty head to the Wiener-Taco where they get something to eat and Coralee meets Angie. Angie recognizes Coralee from their childhood and blows Coralee's cover, revealing that she used to be from a trailer park as well. After the scene with her mother Patty gets filled in by Coralee about her past and Coralee tells Patty that dreams do come true if you don't give up on them and that despite her mothers words Patty has the ability to achieve great things.

While Coralee is bonding with Patty, the two Bob's try to get along so they can work out a good ceremony since they will be co-hosting the pageant. Etta Mae Barnard also tells her daughter that it's OK that she doesn't want to do pageants anymore and that she'll help Magnolia convince Bob to drop the pressure on her, but she gets called away for her job and she has to leave the next day.

* * *

|at the pageant|

When Patty arrives backstage to get ready for the pageant she meets up with the Armstrong parents and follows them, coming across her own mother doing makeup for Nonnie.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Patty asks blindsided.

"We're doing the mother daughter pageant, if you can do it without me then I can do it without you." Angie tells her.

"Seriously. I expected this from her, but you Nonnie?" Patty asks her best friend disappointed.

"I'm sorry, she manipulated me." Nonnie says.

"And you, I can't believe you. I finally found something that makes me feel better about myself and you decided to become my competition?" Patty asks hurt.

"I was doing pageants long before you came along. This isn't about you." Angie tells her.

"It's never about me. Every single time it should've been about me you've always managed to make it all about you. On my fifth birthday party you had sex with the clown. On my middle school graduation, you got drunk and the list goes on. And now you show up just to steal my spotlight? What kind of a mother does that to her daughter?" Patty says pissed.

"Hey, come on we need to get you ready." Bob says, fetching Patty.

"Well, I'm going to need a drink." Angie says.

"Angie, don't." Nonnie tells her.

"Fine, I'm gonna go mediate or something." Angie leaves.

"You've got to shake it off and we need to get you in the zone." Bob tells Patty once they are in their dressing area and takes her for a walk to clear her head. While they are gone Dixie and Regina sabotage Patty's and Coralee's dresses, writing slut and whore on it with Dixie misspelling it even. Once Bob sees this, he manages to rescue the dresses by adding more cuss words and making it a theme. Soon after the two Bob's have their introduction to do, where Bob Barnard steals the show by changing it midway from dirty dancing to a strip show. After that they introduce the contestants.

After the first introduction of the teams the next thing on the agenda is the talent portion. For that part of the pageant Patty learned from Coralee how to cut a bush so it resembles a figure and the two make a Georgia peach together. Nonnie however doesn't have much luck because during the break Angie got drunk and is lying in their dressing area barely awake.

The last part of the competition is a round for the finalists where the daughters have to say what they admire about their mothers. Dixie just tells the audience that she is glad that Regina adopted her from china.

"Patty, what does this woman mean to you?" Bob asks once Patty and Coralee are on stage.

"My whole life my real mom told me Bladell women never win, so instead of living my deams I ate them my fat became an armor, protecting me. But then I got skinny, but I still feared what I was, where I came from until someone came along who saw something special in me. At first I just thought that it just was Coralee's husband Bob, but Coralee also showed me that I'm not bound to my past , that anything is possible if I believe in myself and for the first time I actually might. Thank you for loving me before I could love myself like a real mom is supposed to." Patty says holding her speech, with Angie who's awake again listening.

A couple of minutes later Coralee and Patty are announced as winners for the mother daughter pageant.

When they receive the crowns however Dixie makes a scene, claiming that the pageant is rigged until she gets arrested by officers for statutory rape.

After the contestants have changed back into their normal clothes Patty and Coralee receive many congratulations and Patty decides against telling Coralee about the necklace and Bob's affair.

Coralee soon splits up from Patty to talk to some of the mothers and Bob comes over to her.

* * *

"I am proud of you." He tells her with a smile.

"Thank you but I couldn't have done it without Coralee." Patty tells him.

"Hey congrats Patty, you were great up there." Ryan tells her with Bob leaving.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" She asks, surprised to see him.

"Oh, I heard that you were going to compete and I thought I'd come to see you in action. You're pretty much the only one I know around here." He tells her.

"Well thanks." She says with a smile.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to steal your fire." Nonnie says arriving with Angie, behind Ryan.

"Oh, sorry, I'll leave you all to it. I'm gonna head home, congrats again. You looked very beautiful up there Patty." Ryan tells her and walks past the two newcomers.

"I'm so proud of you, you looked so beautiful up there honey. I heard what you said in your interview about Coralee." Angie says.

"I'm sorry." Patty replies.

"I'm sorry, I did some shitty things. You were right. But it's not because I don't believe in you but because I was jealous and that is a crappy thing to feel but I want to make it right. So if you want to do pageants with Bob, I won't stand in your way." Angie tells her, blinking back a few tears and hugs her daughter.

"Thank you for being honest with me." Patty says tearing up herself.

"Come on, we should celebrate right?" Angie tells her.

"Could we maybe invite Coralee?" Patty asks and the two head over to Coralee, who is chatting with a few other moms.

"Coralee, my bio-mom wants to celebrate, and she wants you to come." Patty says.

"Coralee, Wiener-Taco my treat." Angie tells her.

"Wiener-Taco? That's disgusting." Coralee says to safe face in front of the other moms.

"Sweety, you know we can't hang out anymore right?" Coralee asks Patty, pulling her aside.

"What? Why?" Patty asks shocked.

"Well getting those ladies to accept me was all I ever wanted and you and your mom could really drag me down." Coralee tells her.

"So that's it? You're just blowing me off?" Patty asks devastated.

"It's not about you." Coralee says rolling her eyes and goes back to the moms.

Patty gets out the necklace from her case, enraged by the woman's betrayal.

"Coralee, I have something to give you. But don't worry, it's not about you. It's a necklace that Bob gave Stella-Rose, who he met while you were married. I thought you might want to have it." Patty tells the woman, handing her the necklace with a love declaring inscription written on its back and walks out of the building.

* * *

When she gets outside her eyes start to water up in a mixture of rage and sorrow and she sits down on a nearby bench, crying to herself, not wanting to face her mom like this.

"Patty? What's wrong?" Ryan asks her concerned, stopping his bike next to the bench and sitting down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder supportively.

"Everyone just casts me aside. My father before I was born, my mom for 16 years and now Bob's wife, who I thought saw me as her daughter but only used me to win the pageant." Patty cries, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'd tell you it gets better, but… Hey at least your manager is there for you." Ryan tells her, rubbing circles on her back.

"Bob will hate me as well after what I just did." Patty says sorrowful.

"What did you do?" Ryan asks stumped.

"I gave his wife a necklace which proves that he cheated on her." Patty tells him.

"Ugh, why'd you give her the necklace then if you knew he'll blame you?" Ryan asks.

"I was just so angry that she, the person I trusted most after Bob was just using me and casting me aside without a care that I just had to get payback." Patty explains, fuming with her tears getting under control.

"OK, well if anyone gets that, it's me." Ryan tells her.

"Why?" Patty asks.

"I was going to another school before this after moving but I got kicked out because I kept getting into fights with some people who bullied me. After that I had to wait another 1 and a half months before school started here and I was subjected to many a hour of anger management classes, which to be honest didn't do much in my opinion. At most I know how to reduce casualties if you'd call it that. For example, I would have slipped the necklace under their door, or put it in the mailbox for her to find." Ryan explains.

"Too bad it's too late for that now. That would've been a great idea." Patty says sniffling a bit but a small grin on her face.

"I'm sorry about this. I shouldn't have told you all this and I must look hideous." Patty says embarrassed while she wipes away her tears, seeing the back of her hand black from her makeup.

"Here and don't worry, I can keep my mouth shut." Ryan says, handing her a pack of tissues and gets back on his bike.

"I think your mom is waiting for you. Also, to me you're still as gorgeous as ever." Ryan tells her with his trademark half smile and takes off, waving her goodbye while she heads over to her mother.


End file.
